


13x02 Coda

by interstellarstorms



Series: Episode Codas [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dean Being an Asshole, Episode: s13e02 The Rising Son, Father's Day, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Post-Episode: s13e02 The Rising Son, Tumblr request, sam is a good dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 17:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interstellarstorms/pseuds/interstellarstorms
Summary: Sam finds out about how Jack tried stabbing himself to protect the Winchesters from himself and is a good dad





	13x02 Coda

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Anonymous: "Can you write a short fic about dad!Sam and Jack? :3"  
> Thanks to Artherra for being my beta!

“Jack.”

The boy sitting on the bed lifted his head up at the sound of his name. The voice was deep and gentle, yet it rang through the silence like a bell. Jack looked up at the source: a tall man with rather long brown hair and stubble; the first face Jack had known when he’d entered this world.

“Sam,” Jack replied steadily.

“I know what you did, Jack.” Sam said, sitting down beside the boy at the edge of the bed, resting his folded arms on top of his long legs and angling his head in concern towards Jack.

“How did you know? Did Dean tell?” Jack bit his lip. He hadn’t wanted Sam to worry about him. Sam was kind, kinder than anyone Jack had met since he was born. He didn’t want to be a burden to the older man.

“Not exactly. I found your shirt in the trash and then confronted Dean about it. He didn’t tell me on his own, which was a mistake, Jack. Because this is a big deal.” Against his will, Jack felt his eyes brimming with unshed tears. He should have done more to dispose of the bloodstained shirt riddled with holes where the blade had pierced through the fabric on its way to Jack’s chest.

“No, it’s not a big deal. I’m fine. It’s you that should be worried. You should be worried about what I’ll do to you,” Jack insisted, still fighting the heat behind his eyes and the lump in his throat.

Sam reached his arm out and placed it on Jack’s shoulder. “Do you really believe you’re that much of a danger? Because I believe you are powerful, but you can be good, too. I know you can.”

“But what if I can’t?” Jack whimpered, feeling the first of the hot teardrops sliding down his cheeks.

“Hey, I believe in you, okay?” Sam spoke softly and delicately, yet there was a little roughness to his tone that caught Jack off-guard. He looked up and was surprised to see that the tall man’s eyes too were slightly glassy with emotion. “We’ll get you through this, okay? I know it’s hard, but you’re a good person, Jack. I know it.”

“Sam, are you alright?” Jack asked, heart skipping a beat as he looked into his mentor’s eyes.

“I’m so sorry, Jack. I’m just so sorry that all this has happened to you. We really care about you, Jack. _I_ really care about you. And I want you to promise me never to do something like this again. You can always talk to me. I’ll listen. And I’m sure Dean will come around, too, but for now, just know that you’ll always have me.”

Jack swiped at his cheeks. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down…and collapsed into Sam’s chest, shaking with sobs. He felt the warmth emanating from Sam as the man enveloped him in an embrace. He felt the soft fabric of Sam’s flannel as it dried away the tears as quickly as they could fall. And he felt the metronomic beat of Sam’s heart, lulling Jack until his own breaths steadied and a feeling of peace overcame him.

“Thank you,” Jack whispered, still under the arms of the most important man in the world, as far as Jack was concerned.

“Of course,” Sam replied gently, “I don’t want you to ever think that hurting yourself or leaving us is the answer. You mean a lot to us, kid.”

“No, I mean, thank you for being my dad.”

Sam just hugged Jack tighter.


End file.
